danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Maki Harukawa
• Ultimate Assassin |kanji talent=• 超高校級の「保育士」 • 超高校級の「暗殺者」 |romaji talent=• chō kōkō-kyū no "hoikushi" • chō kōkō-kyū no "ansatsusha" |translated talent=• Super High School Level Nursery School Teacher • Super High School Level Assassin |gender= |height= |weight=44 kg (97 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=77 cm (30") |bmi=17.2 |blood_type=A |likes=Morning lake shores |dislikes=Winter lake shores |family= |participated=Killing School Semester |execution=The Destruction of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |fates=• Survived her execution • Escaped from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status=Alive |affiliation= |previous_affiliation=• Brave Heart Hall High SchoolTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools • Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |game portrayal= Maaya Sakamoto Erica Mendez }} '''Maki Harukawa' (春川 魔姫 Harukawa Maki) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the Killing School Semester. Maki has the title Ultimate Child CaregiverDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「保育士」 chō kōkō-kyū no "hoikushi" lit. Super High School Level Nursery School Teacher). She was raised in an orphanage, where she learned to take care of children.Harukawa's profile. History Early life Part of the fake backstories created for Maki and the other fifteen students was The Gofer Project, which supposedly happened before the killing game started. It was initiated by the government after countless meteorites crashed into Earth. To try and preserve the last vestiges of mankind before the Earth's destruction, the government decided to select a number of excellent human beings, put them in a spaceship, and have them escape. Maki and fifteen other high school students were chosen to participate. Not wanting to abandon their loved ones, they attempted to escape from the plan. Around that time, an extremist cult came into power. They believed that the meteor crashes were a punishment humanity brought upon itself, and having heard of The Gofer Project, they tried to stop it. As a result, the “Ultimate Hunt” started and spread throughout the world, and the sixteen students were hunted down. The government then decided to counter the situation by faking the students' deaths, calming down the “Ultimate Hunt” while providing protection to the students. The Gofer Project was then put into action while the Earth was being destroyed. Maki and the others went to the space in a massive colony spaceship, the true form of Ultimate Academy of Gifted Juveniles. Kokichi Oma, one of the participant of the plan, declared himself as a member of Junko Enoshima's Remnants of Despair who masterminded the Killing Game and let Monokuma entered the spaceship, effectively forcing Maki and the others to participate in the Killing Game. Maki was able to received the complete memory about The Gofer Project in Chapter 5 via Flashback Light. }} Killing School Semester Creation and Development Maki's birthday (February 2) coincides with Japan's national holiday , the day before the beginning of spring. A special ritual holds during this day to cleanse away all the evil of the former year and drive away disease-bringing evil spirits for the year to come. This special ritual is called mamemaki (豆撒き). This is a joke to her given name kanji (魔姫), which means demon princess. Maki's first name is a reference to the ritual mame'maki', while her last name, Haru'''kawa referenced to the '''Spring (春 haru) season.Maki Harukawa's birthday coincides with Setsubun, pointed out by Jinjojess on Tumblr Name ---- Maki's given name, written 魔姫, means "demon princess" while her last name, 春川 Harukawa, means "river of spring". Alternate Fates ---- In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version), Maki was seen in the hallway giving her short introduction to Kaede Akamatsu as the Ultimate Child Caregiver. She states that even though she's unsociable and hates children, they loved her. This is somewhat become a mystery to her, speculating that maybe because she took care of them well. Kaede commented that the children could see Maki's true soul and thinking that she's actually capable of deep love. Appearance Maki is a young woman of common height with a rather slim physique, although she does possess some muscle. She has red eyes and long, dark brown hair that she chooses to keep in pigtails held by two red hair ties. She has bangs, as well as two small strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head, the one falling at her right side being a bit longer. Maki also has a beauty mark under her left eye. She dons a scarlet-colored sailor outfit accompanied by thigh-high socks of the same color, a black plaid skirt with a slight green tint, and brown ankle boots. Her accessories include a black bracelet, small, circular earrings, a white hairpin at the side of her head and a flower pin on her right shoulder. Personality Maki appears to have a very serious personality, as she doesn't really seem to smile much if at all. The only notable exception is the poster which shows her with a mysterious smile, having a finger over her lips, which is a sign of secrecy. Despite her cute appearance, Maki is described as a hostile misanthrope of few words. She is very aware that she comes across as unfriendly and prefers to be alone. In general, she dislikes people and thus she is not very cooperative, and can be stubborn. She talks very little, so when she does, she states things clearly and she appears to be very confident about her arguments. She is cynical and negative with a sharp tongue, and sometimes talks in a cold sarcastic manner. While not the type to assertively act on her own, she is stated to have guts and willing to take action when it suits her. She has no problem blaming Kaede Akamatsu coldly and rudely multiple times. Despite her distant and unfriendly personality, Maki is good at taking care of others. She is very popular among children, even though she dislikes them.Harukawa's profile from the official website. According to Kaede, Maki is actually capable of deep love, something that children might be able to see, explaining their attachment to her. She also shows a more caring side when she accepts gifts and is invited by Kaede to spend time together. Talent Ultimate Child Caregiver Having been raised in an orphanage, Maki is very skilled at taking care of others, as she was ordered to take care of the younger children. She is loved by many children, even though she herself doesn't like kids. Kaede has stated that the children may be attached to Maki because they could see her true soul and capability of deep love. In other languages Maki's talent as it appears in official translations of ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: Kaito Momota Shuichi Saihara Kokichi Oma Kaede Akamatsu After Maki reveals her title as the Ultimate Child Caregiver to Kaede, she states that she hates children despite the fact that they love her. Kaede, however, mentioned that the children could see Maki's true soul and that she is actually capable of deep love.[http://jinjojess.tumblr.com/post/154722624103/ndrv3-demo-summary Danganronpa V3 demo summary.] Tsumugi Shirogane Korekiyo Shinguji Quotes |-|DRV3 Demo= |-| DRV3= List of Appearances |-|Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Demo Version)'' *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' *''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology Volume 2'' Trivia *Maki, along with K1-B0 and Kaito, was the first new character revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *She was originally speculated as a possible protagonist (and thus the first female protagonist in the numbered game series) before Kaede Akamatsu was introduced as the main protagonist. *Maki's hairstyle is similar to one of Komaru Naegi's beta designs. *Maki's Japanese voice actress, Maaya Sakamoto, is married to Korekiyo Shinguji's Japanese voice actor Kenichi Suzumura. *Maki's English voice actress, Erica Mendez, also voices Nagisa Shingetsu. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Maki the 9th most popular Danganronpa V3 student.MyNavi Poll (春巻き). In the English localization, this was changed to "Maki roll", a type of wrapped in . }} References Navigation ru:Маки Харукава es:Maki Harukawa pl:Maki Harukawa fr:Maki Harukawa Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Killers Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Survived Execution Category:Killing Game Survivors